3D video is becoming more and more popular in today's entertainment world. 3D movies are becoming more prevalent, and 3D television is expected to hit retailers soon. 3D video creates the illusion of depth in a video image by playing two tracks stereoscopically, which a user views through a pair of polarized glasses. When viewed through the polarized glasses, each eye only sees one of the tracks, thereby creating the illusion of depth.
The two 3D video tracks are generally filmed at the same time from two cameras that have two different views of a scene. In order to create 3D movies, television shows, etc., the creators (i.e., directors, editors, etc.) must edit 3D video. However, this can be very difficult with today's editing tools. An editor has to first cut one of the two tracks as desired, then go back and create the second track to perfectly match the first frame by frame. This essentially forces duplicating the editing process. Furthermore, post-cutting procedures such as color grading have to be uniformly applied separately to the two different tracks.